


回光

by MoscaB



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: “你穿过婚纱吗？”她歪着脑袋问。“没有。”“那可真遗憾。”女孩耸耸肩，又把注意力集中在消灭冰淇淋上。几分钟后她兴奋地跳下长椅向公园大门奔去。远处一个穿套裙的妇人正对着她微笑，女孩奔过去牵住她的手，戴安娜注意到她纤细的无名指上戴了戒指——一颗钻石盘踞在精巧的银环上，像一颗星。
Relationships: Wondersteve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	回光

**Author's Note:**

> 附带超蝙  
电影背景

我们躺在广阔的草坡上，披头散发吟咏着亚马逊人古老的歌谣。  
“飞鸟悬于高空，太阳坠入海底，战士们抛下利剑，天空尽头只剩下一根金色的弦……”  
风钻进睡梦之间，我听到长老们在低语，说神的女儿赤脚，脚腕上缠一根白缎带。  
她身裹黑绒毯，行走于蔚蓝的海面，从怀中抓出一把晶亮的钻石抛向高空——

从此人间便有了星星。

1.  
史蒂夫睡着的时候睫毛发颤，仿佛刚从上面飞走一只蝴蝶。  
她躺在他身边，手臂贴着他结实的胸膛。温暖的皮肤随他均匀的呼吸上下起伏，那下面藏掖着一颗滚烫的心脏。

戴安娜人生中第一次如此近距离的观察他，他睡着的时候嘴角微微上扬，好像沉静在某种莫名其妙的欢快里。也许微笑是史蒂夫一种无法更改的习惯，他总是尝试用微笑宽慰所有人，哪怕是最绝望的时候。

戴安娜伸出手指沿着他的鼻梁向上一路描摹至眉梢，他纤长柔软的睫毛扫过他的掌心，带来一轻微的痒。史蒂夫突然抓住她的手腕，他们十指相扣，戴安娜看见他睁开的眼睛，碧蓝的瞳孔里倒映着她乌亮的黑发。  
士兵在晨曦里露出第一个微笑。  
“早安。”他卷起一些被子塞进怀里，戴安娜把它们抽出来扔到一边，然后钻进他胳膊间的缝隙。他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼出的热气扑在对方脸上。戴安娜毫不避讳甚至有点热切地注视他，新奇的发现这个大男孩在她穷追不舍的目光下开始害羞，从眼眶下的一小块皮肤到耳垂都染上一层霞光的红。  
于是她大笑着亲吻史蒂夫的额头，眼睑，鼻梁和嘴唇，在他的目瞪口呆下轻快地阖上眼睛。

“早安，史蒂夫。”

小镇迎来了几年来第一个宁静的黎明。  
他们穿好衣服来到旅馆外的广场，时间还很早，人们尚在沉睡，空旷的广场寂静无声，石台上铺着一层金色的雪花。  
天空中有还未西沉的月亮，还未淡退的星光，和初升的温和的太阳。  
她看到星光与日月同辉之下，一个男人半跪在雪地里，捧着半个手掌大小的木盒，他对面的女人热泪盈眶地点点头。他们长久的拥抱在一起，一边流泪，一边微笑。

戴安娜接过史蒂夫从旅馆里买来的热咖啡，他们惬意地靠在卡车边观察那对年轻男女。  
“我经常觉得人类很奇妙，”她手捧冒白雾的咖啡杯，扭头盯着史蒂夫冻红的鼻尖。  
“我们亚马逊人对于表露情绪总是很直接。高兴则笑，悲伤则涕泪横流，愤怒时就与同伴格斗。但这里的人不同，他们在快乐时会落泪，悲伤是反而大笑。”

“悲伤不能剥夺别人笑的权利，微笑总会给人力量。”史蒂夫望着那对年轻人出神，“他可在求婚呢，戴安娜。”

“什么是求婚。”她顺其自然地问道。

“求婚，结婚，共同生活，这是相爱的人类组建家庭不可避免的过程。结婚时一个仪式，是一种约定与承诺，而求婚是这个仪式的许可。  
大不列颠的淑女们总喜欢说，‘当绅士愿意放下身段跟你求婚的时候，那是他真正爱一个人的表现。相应的，你也要为此抛下矜持。”

“仪式披着虚伪的外皮。”戴安娜撇撇嘴。

史蒂夫的神情很柔和，他本就不是个锋利的人，戴安娜喜欢他坦然注视着自己的时候，两颗漂亮的瞳孔仿佛砸进了夜空中落单的星星。  
“又是你在天堂岛读过的书？”他笑起来，“仪式并不虚伪，它披着‘神圣’的外皮，而核心是足够珍惜与重视。”  
“仪式会让人安心。”史蒂夫纠正，“当我还在前线的时候，只要得到值班同伴一句保证，我就一定能安心睡着，哪怕五十米外就是德国兵的战壕，警报，号角，夜袭时贴着脸颊的子弹飞都不能把我叫醒。”

“你们把仪式看得很重？”她凑过来询问，得到男人恰定地点头。

戴安娜以一种亚马逊人独有的方式思考起来。  
“那么不如向我求婚。”她冷不防地出声。  
她眺望高空，月亮与星宿逐渐隐没，整个广场都浸透了冬日雀跃的光辉，似乎在下一秒就要响起教堂晨钟与唱诗班曼妙的乐章。战火后残破的小镇在这一刻犹如天堂。

史蒂夫把咖啡呛进喉咙里，当然他开始猛烈地咳嗽，从额头到耳根到脖子没有一处不是红的，活像一颗新鲜的洋番茄。

戴安娜笑意盈盈。

男人认命地抓了把头发，他像一杆沉默的稻草人，无动于衷了大概有十分钟，然后像下定了什么决心一样偏过身拉住戴安娜的手。

“我会跟你求婚，但不是现在！”史蒂夫企图用懊恼掩饰住慌张，他提高声音几乎有些呼吸不畅。“我们还需要更了解彼此。”

“我还以为我们已经足够了解彼此了呢。”她失望地反驳道，换来这个年轻耀眼的男人一阵摇头。  
“我说的了解，是让你介入我的生活。”他用食指摩挲戴安娜的手背，“当战争结束的时候，如果我们都活下来，我是说，总会有这么一天不是么。”  
“我会带你认识我的家人，我的父亲，母亲，兄弟，我的每一个朋友。我会告诉你我所喜欢的书籍，食物，颜色……当然你也必须告诉我你的。  
还有我所讨厌的东西，比如培根。哈，不过我可不介意你爱我讨厌的……”

“我们会分开几天，各自冷静一下，然后在一个美丽的地方，一定是夜晚，能看见明亮星星的地方。我会掏出戒指向你求婚。”

“戒指？”

“没错，戒指。上面像一颗钻石，就像一颗启明星。”  
“我们会在教堂结婚，我穿白西装，你穿婚纱，像个公主那样在神父的主持下举行仪式。”

“我不喜欢裙子。”

“好吧，我穿西装，然后你想穿什么穿什么。”史蒂夫紧紧拧住她，力气大得好像怕她突然跑掉。  
“我们要买一栋房子，过很传统的生活，看报纸，养狗和猫，喝甜到恶心的热可可。”

“会有孩子吗？”

“当然，可以有很多。”他含蓄地挑挑眉，两个咖啡杯在空中迸发出一阵脆响。“我觉得这方面不算什么问题。”

“完美！”戴安娜像第一次进伦敦城的乡下小姑娘般蹦跳起来。“我真喜欢孩子。”  
那对相拥的恋人牵着收向他们奔来，风扬起他们年轻的面庞，像两颗滚落在黄金麦草里的红苹果。戴安娜凝视着他们乱蓬蓬的卷发与咧开的嘴角，恍惚间她觉得破晓是那么漫长，她还能穿过云端停留在此刻，更久一些。

2.  
布鲁斯分明有一双跟他那么相似的眼睛。他们的瞳孔都清晰而干净，陷落在纤长的睫毛里，带一圈漂亮的光晕。  
但他是块坚硬的钢矿，相比于史蒂夫更多出些冷漠和疏离。就像现在，他像蝙蝠一样倒吊在黑暗的角落，纹丝不动并有点“不欢迎”得紧盯自己。

戴安娜感到火冒三丈。

因为布鲁斯总是试图拒绝她的帮助，他已经不复年轻，可有些时候却出乎意料的顽固。

“我能料理好。”蝙蝠侠说。“现在你离开这里。”

“你能料理好什么？”戴安娜靠在他电脑桌边，换做一个世纪以前她一定会跳起来向这个偏执狂鼻梁上来一拳头，但现在她不这么做，不仅仅因为暴力早已退出了新时代的主流，更因为在人间整整一百年，这些岁月教会了她忍耐与退让。  
“让所有类魔都追着你的车跑，这就是你能料理好的？”她扯着嘴角苦笑，声音里已经有了不易察觉的无奈。“布鲁斯，你知道我不想看到任何一个朋友在我面前牺牲，哪怕只有一点点可能我都绝对会阻止。还要我提醒多少遍，你只是个人类。”

布鲁斯对她的话置若罔闻，他只是不断查看电脑，制定出针对荒原狼万无一失的计划。  
计划A，备用方案ABCD，他对团队的健康，特长，战斗力几乎分析地滴水不漏。

戴安娜走到他身后看着巨大的显示屏，她拧紧眉头，不断压抑即将高升的怒气。  
“所有人，甚至我你都制定了安全保障，蝙蝠侠的安全保障是什么？捆在后备箱里五千克的炸药？”

“别开玩笑。”布鲁斯靠在椅背上转了半圈，他显得很疲倦，不停按压两侧的鼻骨，就好像这个动作能够无限安慰他那虚无缥缈的睡眠。“阿尔弗雷德就是我的保障。”

“阿尔弗雷德才不会认同你自杀。你不可能让所有事情都按计划进行，这世界总有意想不到的意外。”戴安娜拔高声音，“布鲁斯，我来帮你解决类魔，夺回母盒，作为亚马逊王女我对此有能力和责任。”

她有些神经质的激动起来，倾身用手掌压住布鲁斯的肩膀。对方脸上一闪而过的不自然让她几乎在一瞬间警醒，很快她放下手，有点懊恼地恢复到原来的姿态。

“你受伤了？”戴安娜沉下脸。  
蝙蝠侠没有理会他，又转过身对着电脑输入十几行的任务细节，当她咬牙切齿想要再次质问的时候，布鲁斯韦恩坦白：“我去找过克拉克。”

这句话非常有效的起到了震慑作用一时间蝙蝠洞寂静得只剩下机械在轰鸣。他说起氪星人的名字时冷漠又平淡，好像这人是个讨厌到只会找麻烦的下属，而且他们昨天才一起看过棒球比赛。戴安娜试图在他灰蓝的瞳孔里寻找一点无数或是其他情绪，可这该死的蝙蝠侠始终对着键盘敲打个不停。  
毁灭日之后他们把一息尚存的艾尔卡尔装在特制金属箱制成的‘棺材’里，这个氪星人受到的致命创伤需要长达十几年的时间修复。

“他出来了。”戴安娜把一句疑问句强硬地扭转成陈述句，她听见自己了倒抽冷气的声音。  
“什么时候？”  
“昨天晚上，砸烂了‘棺材’，通过秘制金属仓的损坏程度大概能判断出他的能力还没有恢复。但他醒了，出现人类正常的生命体征。昨晚我把他带回了肯萨斯的农场。”

“你们打架了，所以你才受的伤？”  
“是他丧失了理智，丧失了人类应有的判断力，想偷发疯的野牛。戴安娜，别指望他来帮助我们。”  
但她忽略了蝙蝠侠义正言辞地提醒，固执地追问，“你们打架，而你因此受伤。这件事你打算瞒多久再告诉我。”

那只黑蝙蝠在戴安娜地迫力下终于肯抬起眼睛来直视她。布鲁斯的眼睛非常漂亮，仿佛晶莹干净的玻璃珠完好的镶嵌在眼眶里，现在他们眼神相接，她终于在那片灰蓝之中寻觅到了颤抖与迟疑。  
“我们还没到相互坦白的地步。”他冷静地说，“也许会有这么一天，但不是现在。”  
“我们会更了解彼此，戴安娜，这需要时间。”

戴安娜感觉脊髓正一寸寸变凉，她开始失落，并且很清楚这种失落来自于哪里。布鲁斯总能让他一次又一次怀念起史蒂夫，哪怕他们是如此截然不同，史蒂夫向来重视团队合作，而蝙蝠侠只会躲在阴暗的地下室挥舞他那个人英雄主义。

但他们在很多情况下都能产生一种奇异的重叠，就像多年前的大兵站在纷飞的雪花里朝她微笑着挥手，在伦敦城尘土飞扬的火车站太替她买下一个冰淇淋。只因为一个白得像雪球的冰淇淋，整个伦敦城在她眼中变得鲜活明丽。  
而现在同样的，布鲁斯同样的只用一句话，就能叫她冷却多年的心重新愤怒起来。愤怒是另一种意义上的鲜活。

“巴里是个孩子，亚瑟在陆地上效用减半，维克多连接母盒的时候我希望由你抵挡住荒原狼。没有别人，只能是你，戴安娜。你是个真正的英雄，你有能力去拯救他们。”  
“照我说的做，戴安娜。”布鲁斯的语调柔软下来，他弯起眉角，眼里仿佛包裹了水光与笑意。

“我知道。”她终于妥协地低下头，“我会尊重你的计划，但不代表愿意看到我的朋友以身犯险。你能拯救别人，可你拿什么来拯救自己。”  
“布鲁斯，你向来思维严密，可总有你也意料不到的时候。”

男人按下蝙蝠洞的开关，他年老的管家提着药箱从容不迫地走进来。他在阿尔弗雷德责备的目光下接过消毒盒，毫不犹豫地脱去半个衬衫袖子，露出缠满绷带的侧颈。  
“我当然有意料不到的时候，很多‘我以为’其实都是无稽之谈。我没想到氪星人毫无规律的恢复速度，我以为他至少得在坟墓里呆个十几年。”  
“昨天，说实话我很害怕，我意料不到他会做什么。”布鲁斯解开血迹斑驳的绷带苦笑，他的侧颈皮开肉绽，犹如一颗咧开口的红石榴。

“我以为我们至少狠狠打一架，结果他只是咬了我。”

3.  
英雄，他们这样称呼她，卑微躬下腰，像在向一个神明祷告。  
她喜欢这个称呼，当人们叫她英雄的时候，她会因自己的价值进而感受到整个世界的善意。

希波吕特说，戴安娜，人类不值得你拯救。  
史蒂夫-特雷弗却说，戴安娜，惟有你能拯救他们，不是一两个，而是全部。  
英雄的意义并非单纯的救人，他们像一座灯塔，给黑暗中的人们带去一束微弱的火光，是还未升起的太阳，是夜空中邈远的星宿。他们唤醒人性中最美好纯粹的一面，那便是希望。

“英雄！”，那个年轻的女人像一只尖叫的麻雀飞扑过来拽住戴安娜的手臂，干燥的双唇仿佛白丁香花瓣般上下抖动。  
“您就是昨晚那个赶走德国|佬的英雄！不可思议，真没想到女人也能上战场。”  
“我们昨晚听到撤军的消息激动得一夜没睡。原本准备再过一阵子，等战况彻底缓和时再给萨那惊喜，但我太高兴，刚才已经忍不住向她求婚了。”女人身后苍白瘦削的男人温柔的替她解释。“真抱歉，萨那太激动的时候总是会吓到别人。”

“接下来我们还要做更吓人的事情，你都答应了，里尔。”萨那扭头翻了个白眼，而里尔无奈地弯起嘴角。  
“这件事不做完，我就一刻也不能安心。天知道自从德国兵来到这穷地方，枪声就没停止过，我们总哭，挨饿，住在老鼠洞一样的地下室里，没有一天睡安稳过。”  
他们一齐望向戴安娜，两双圆眼睛里跳跃着希望的光。  
“请您为我们证婚，”萨那双手合十，“我已经没有力量在等待下去。”

“我们中没有一个人当过牧师，小姐。”史蒂夫很为难，他犹豫地望着戴安娜，而他们口中的英雄——美丽的亚马逊女战士煽动她浓郁的睫毛，焦糖一样的瞳眸里已然蒙上一层疑惑，但这种疑惑很快随风而散。她被萨那与里尔所感染，猝不及防展露一个略带傻气的微笑。

“史蒂夫，如果这种仪式也能让他们这样快乐，不如让我们来完成这件有意义的事。”

“好吧，”士兵喝掉最后一口咖啡后心满意足地点点头，“趁太阳还没完全升起来，我把誓词写在纸上，当晨钟敲响的时候，有戴安娜念出来。在你们向对方做出承诺后，仪式就算正式结束了。”  
萨那感激地小声欢呼。  
“可惜晨钟没法响啦，大英雄。”她有些遗憾地耸耸肩，“昨天教堂和钟楼被炸成一团碎瓦片，今天一定没有钟响。”

史蒂夫的瞳孔翻滚着碧蓝的波浪，似乎想为此辩解一番。他略微局促地扯了把衣袖，但马上又安定下来。  
“会有钟响，”他大声说，“请等着瞧。”

日复一日，那些晨钟声将唤醒沉睡中的人们也许他们曾在黑夜里蜷缩哭泣着睡去，可当他们醒来，睁开紧闭的双眼，会看到太阳，会看到光，会看到一个金色的黎明。  
带来回光，这便是钟声存在的意义。

4.  
1941年她回到了天堂岛。  
人类第二次激烈的战争逐步扩大到整个世界的时候，戴安娜选择了离开。

一颗炮弹贴着她的肩膀飞过，它砸在一艘漆黑的舰艇上，炸开的火花染红了暗夜里一整个天穹，恍然若白昼。  
在纷飞的硝烟与烟花里，她穿过天堂岛的界点，哪里有阔别了三十多年的碧海蓝天，藤木浓郁的香气与遍布金链花的草丛。安静的阳光，安静的沙地，安静的潮涨潮落。  
亚马逊女王站在宫殿口的天梯处，他们无声对视，最终戴安娜倔强地扭过头去。

她登上高松的山崖，踩一地绵延的藤蔓花向东方远眺。东方，太阳升起的地方。宝石一般透明的海平面上有一个小小的褶皱，曾有一架燃烧的飞机冲入天堂岛的屏障再此降落，而她破开一道漂亮的水花，隔着海浪凝视史蒂夫瑰蓝的眼眸。

很快就有战士发现女王的独女归来，他们欢呼着抛下剑与马靴将她包围起来，讨论外面世界各种千奇百怪的问题。戴安娜张嘴微笑，她能怎样去描绘天堂岛之外的世界，由谎言欺骗与冷漠所构成的世界。那里的人们比亚马逊人更乐于自相残|杀。饥饿，疾病，躺在路边的士兵，倒塌的建筑物。她在洛林看见一名士兵把铁片搅|进孕妇肚子里，然后她用剑割去了那个男人的头颅。  
那里与史蒂夫所说的不同，她无法看见拯救存在的价值。

那个男人，带你离开的男人，他怎么样了。  
他们突然想起了什么，蜂虫一样嘈杂地问道。  
已经很久没有人在他面前提到过史蒂夫了。一个即将遗忘的人，一些即将以往的事。她在人间目睹过无数生离死别之后依然没能学会淡忘，钝痛昨天一般鲜活，他们纷至沓来，一点点磨损她的心脏，奉送给它一个巨大的笑话：你能拯救史蒂夫的生命，却无法改变他的命运。

戴安娜竭力克制呼啸而来的悲哀，她低头伸手捂住眼睛，那些悲哀凝结成滚烫的水滴自眼眶淌出，它们无限延伸有凝聚，在胸膛划开一道尖锐的裂痕。  
她要用比以往更为平静的声音去回答。

“他是个很好的人。”想象着史蒂夫温煦的样子她几乎要发笑。  
“他是我见过最无畏也最真实的人，像太阳一样璀璨又温暖。世界上再也不会有比他更美好的人。”

我爱他，她在心里悄声说。我爱史蒂夫，可我丢了他。

傍晚她们在北边的草坡上燃起篝火，精力充沛的亚马逊人围着篝火跳舞。享用银酒樽与成串翠绿饱满的葡萄。 海风压弯苗草，把燃烧的火花抛成一道道漂亮的弧线，太阳最后一丝绯红的光晕熄灭于蓝海尽头。  
她躺在草坡上，看着逐渐深邃的天穹，那些光在她眼眶里一寸寸黯淡。  
戴安娜生平第一次感到如此心绪不宁。天堂岛安静的几乎无声，可她能听到千里之外的枪弹声，士兵的咆哮，人类的哭泣，狞笑，狂喜与绝望，他们搅在她头脑里，仿佛一团潮湿腐朽的泥。

“你已经看到了，戴安娜，外面的世界是怎样的。”  
希波吕特的声音在耳边响起。不知什么时候，女王从喧嚣的人群中退去，悄然来到她身边。  
亚马逊女王的声音很平淡，仿佛一片蝉绸轻轻划过面颊。

“我不知道，很吵，外面太吵了。”她用手背遮住眼睛。“我阻止了阿瑞斯，可这于事无补。”

史蒂夫的死去在战争中显得那样微不足道，在经历短暂的和平后，人们很快开始了第二次更庞大的战争。没有人会记住曾有一个人为他们献出了自己的生命，他义无反顾地把飞机升向高空，那架飞机呼啸着越飞越远，穿过连绵的云层，永不知着陆。

“我看到一些东西，他们让我疑惑这个世界是不是真的需要英雄来保护。”戴安娜疲倦地解释。  
能感觉她的母亲在身后缄默地站立了几分钟，能听见衣裙牵动的声响，希波吕特走近她，用食指轻轻按住她的肩膀。

“你真的观察过整个世界吗，戴安娜，也许你只是见证了它一个很小的部分，一个我们都不愿意承认的部分。阿瑞斯的意义不止于此。”  
“母亲？”戴安娜惊异着，企图像小时候那样闭着眼勾住希波吕特的手指。  
“如果安提俄珀还活着的话，看到你现在的样子一定不满意。”希波吕特顺势攥住她的手掌，那些温暖渐渐传递过来。“她会说，戴安娜，我是怎么教你格斗的。”

“用耳朵去听，用眼睛去看用灵魂去感受，再负之以行动。”  
“你花了五百年无了解格斗，现在你却想用三十年来认识世界——”

“安提俄珀会很失望。”戴安娜低下头。  
“她永远不会对你失望。”希波吕特的手指抚过她弯曲的黑发，好像在为她讲睡前故事一样充满耐心。“戴安娜，你是我的女儿，是安提俄珀最优秀的学生与伙伴，你是我们永远的骄傲。”

远处的亚马逊人开始唱歌，古老的，低沉的絮语盘旋在篝火尽处的余烟里。  
“飞鸟悬于高空，昼风压弯苗草，太阳沉入海底，战士们抛下利剑，天空尽头只剩下一根金色的弦。”  
她听见长老们唱，神的女儿赤脚行走于蓝海，脚腕上缠一根白缎带，她从怀中抓出晶亮的钻石抛向高空……  
戴安娜看到天堂岛夜晚的星空，零散的星光落进她的眼底，它们在微弱里伸张，也在微弱里光明。

“安提俄珀生前与我从不对盘，在你的问题上我们总是争执，但许多时候她都是正确的。”希波吕特微笑着说。“你的灵魂不属于天堂岛，你注定要去更远的地方。”

“戴安娜，你该去给所有人带来星星。”

5.  
她被自己的盾牌掀飞出去，不止一次，像颗陨石沉重地砸落在地面。混凝土软泥一样溅开，大块大块钢板与碎瓦落下她周围，这无疑成了废墟之中的废墟。  
“你在恐惧什么？”那荒原狼冲过来，再一次将她掀翻在地。

蝙蝠侠就在不远的地方，发能看见布鲁斯甩动黑色的披风，把一连串子弹扫尽类魔的脑袋里。刚才他为了甩掉大群类魔，引爆了蝙蝠车后备箱里的炸药，踩点逃生导致她差点以为蝙蝠侠已近跟他那身昂贵的装备一起同归于尽了。  
不只是他，巴里，亚瑟，维克多，所有人徘徊在体力即将耗尽的边缘。

她的脑袋把一根石柱记得粉碎，浑身上下像被揉进绞线机里一样疼痛。有什么东西从额角滚落顺着鼻梁一路流淌到眼眶，戴安娜用手掌去抹，指甲的缝隙里填满红黑交错的血与泥。

她不明白自己在恐惧什么。

戴安娜握紧剑柄，支撑着自己慢慢站起来。紧盯烟尘中荒原狼逐渐清晰的轮廓，她再次冲上去，利剑在荒原狼上坚硬的铠甲上被嘲笑一般的震开，怪物掐住她的脖子将她提到半空中，“亚马逊人，今天早已不比百万年前，弱小而畏缩，你怎么配称得上神。”

她的腿在空中无力地抖动，双手企图掰开对方的钳制，但无济于事，呼吸逐渐微弱，意识开始剥离躯体。直到她看见站在荒原狼身后的布鲁斯韦恩，她看见一道自天际而来的光冲破黎明的屏障，所有类魔因为这份短暂的光明潮水般尖叫着退去。

蝙蝠侠的战甲上布满创口与刮痕，他在不久之前被一只类魔尖锐的爪子按在地上拖行，半个面甲破碎得彻底，露出柔顺的黑发与一颗漂亮的蓝眼睛。他对自己的狼狈毫不在意，近乎面无表情地对荒原狼扣动气流枪扳机，那头怪物在高压气流之下不得不放开戴安娜以稳住身体。

渺小的人类站在废墟的另一端，可笑的是他看起来决绝又镇定，犹如一座安静的神像。“蝼蚁一般的人类”这点不痛不痒地攻击激怒了这头怪物，荒原狼抓起战斧气势汹汹地冲向他，但布鲁斯韦恩不退不让。

戴安娜抓起自己的剑，她甚至没来得及脱离刚才窒息的痛感就重新向荒原狼扑去。穿过风，扑向阻隔战斗机的云层。  
——但太晚了，怪物的战斧带着恐惧的气浪铺天盖地而来，转瞬间就要把布鲁斯劈成两半。  
他会死。这个念头骤然占据了戴安娜的大脑。无论布鲁斯有多少后备计划，他依然会在此死去。他是人类，一个脆弱的人类怎么能与绝对力量相抗衡。  
而戴安娜普林斯无能为力，她将再次愧对她的姓氏，自此失去拯救他人的权利。

可她眼前一晃，蝙蝠侠依然安然无恙德站在废墟之中。  
荒原狼的怒吼混合墙壁与石阶破裂的声音从五十米以外的地方传来。她能看见一些新鲜的颜色，红披风如同一面旗帜一样展开，有什么力量正在扭转这场战争。

布鲁斯摘掉摇摇欲坠的剩下半片面甲，一对灰蓝的眼睛得以完整地展现在她面前，明亮地恍然若星光，就像多年前的大兵用宝石般的蓝眼睛那样纯粹而安然地注视她，给予她承诺，也给予她战胜死亡的勇气。

“克拉克。”他简短地默念，像在执行一场郑重的仪式。

6.  
世界不可能一尘不变。布鲁斯说。  
它是颗旋转着的蓝色星球，有城市，森林，草原，纵横的河流。有雪顶的风，海啸，暴雨，也有花，麦草与蜜蜂。在此居住的人类只是世界一个很微小的部分。  
微小使他们脆弱，微笑且脆弱使他们不自量力地搏斗，分裂，毁灭。但在一切结束之后，人类会站起来，团结着走向更远。他们会这样做，也必须这样做。

戴安娜轻快的跃上卡车顶篷，又把笨手笨脚的史蒂夫拉上来。大兵把铁皮跺得嘎吱作响，从口袋里摸出写有誓词的废报纸递给她，白茫茫的热气从他嘴角飘出来，在空中化成一个完整的圆。  
“好吧，结婚典礼现在开始。请两位看着对方的眼睛。”史蒂夫对车棚下面的里尔与萨那说。  
原本还吵闹的年轻男女面对面站好，反而都显得有些面红耳赤。  
没有钻石，没有婚纱，没有神父，只有金色的雪在脚底蔓延。

萨那的身体抖得像筛糠，她呼吸急促，连雀斑都在面颊上飞舞，一会抱怨没有偷姐姐的口红，一会儿抱怨忘记穿上最漂亮的红毛衣。  
史蒂夫不得不出声建议，“不如两位再去冷静几天，找神父见证这份仪式。”

萨那很快尖叫着打断他。她冷静了一会儿，然后坚定地将目光投向戴安娜。“我需要她，只能是她。”  
“我在这个镇子住了很多年。从德国兵到这里的第二天，我学会了祷告。每天的早晨与傍晚，我会跪在神像前，请求上帝拯救我们。可是没有用，更多更多的人死去。轰炸机炸碎了我住的房子，我差一点失去了双腿，是里尔抗开石板把我从废墟里救出来。我们挤在他那间小屋里无处可躲，每个夜晚都担心自己能不能完整的活到明天。”

“直到昨天你来了，你来拯救了我们。”  
“说句狂妄的话，《圣经》没能让我们看到希望，上帝没能让我们得到救赎，但你做到了。你让我们重新爱上一切也爱上彼此。 你是个英雄，戴安娜。”

“请为我们证婚。”里尔说，“这是个仪式，不仅仅是个仪式。”

史蒂夫拍拍她的肩，他轻快的吹响一声口哨，神情看起来像幅色泽温和的油画。  
“看到了吗戴安娜，他们需要你。请为他们见证吧。”

于是她展开手心中的废报纸，沉稳到不可思议的声音在冬日稀薄的空气里飘荡。  
“我命令你们现在坦白，坦白任何阻碍你们结|合的理由，请马上提出，或永远保持缄默。”  
“里尔-特利，你是否愿意这个女人成为你的妻子与她缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，尊重她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝知道生命尽头。”

“我愿意。”男人毫不犹豫地回答。

“那么萨那摩里曼，你是否愿意这个男人成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝知道生命尽头。”

萨那泛红的眼眶慢慢涌出泪水，仿佛经历了漫长的等待，故事最终得以完整地走向终点。他们极度疲惫，也极度快乐地说出承诺。

“我以英雄的名义郑重发誓，接受你成为我的伴侣，从今天开始，无论祸福贵贱，疾病还是健康，都爱你，珍视你，直至死亡都无法将我们分离。”  
这枚戒指象征承诺，这枚戒指象征洪恩。一圈细小的银环缠绕在萨那与里尔的无名指上，仿佛增添了什么紧密的联系。  
史蒂夫开始无声得笑，动作夸张，像个藏不住秘密的孩子那样大笑不止，简直要把心脏笑吐出来。“恭喜两位从今天开始成为夫妻。”他说着，目光却没从戴安娜身上移开，能看到绯红正一点点爬上这位女战士美丽的面庞，她呆望着萨那，也许正在激动，顶多是害羞，说起来亚马逊姑娘到底会不会害羞呢……

史蒂夫只有撇开满脑子奇思妙想，他深吸一口气轻轻念道，““仪式是爱的见证，而爱带来希望。不论多么朴素或简陋。它都有一颗赤诚的心脏。”  
“你们将扶持着，相爱着度过每一天，每一年。”  
“终其一生，永不分离。”

听。在他们亲吻之前他说。  
远方传来教堂的古老又沉闷的钟响，那些回音在地平线划出刺目的织线，仿佛博尔普斯挑起一根染金的琴弦。  
晨钟真的敲响了。一声又一声骤长的钟声搅动了东方金灿灿的太阳。黎明的另一端，千万只鸟雀振翅高飞。

7.  
超人从半空中缓缓下降，他乱糟糟的胡茬没能掩盖住弯翘的嘴角。  
氪星之子的微笑仿佛清晨肯萨斯农场的玉米叶上第一颗露珠一般干净纯粹。“嘿。”他无视了戴安娜“卡尔艾尔”的试探，径直走到布鲁斯面前，圆弧状的眼框里带着浅淡的歉意。

布鲁斯韦恩默不作声地呆愣了几秒钟，戴安娜明白这已经是他对克拉克最大的善意。  
那一刻人类在想些什么，是想到毁灭日前铺天盖地遮蔽太阳的焰火，还是雨水中大都会冰冷的纪念柱与石碑。  
他的身躯盛进棺木之中，长眠于地下。那天当葬礼的乐音奏响的时候，布鲁斯就像现在那样默不作声地伫立在满地枯叶间，仿佛一望无际的海面上孤独飘动的白船帆。 她知道史蒂夫说的没错，人在极度悲伤的时候不应该只会哭泣，就像他们在极度快乐的时候也不仅仅眼含笑意。

当知道氪星人一息尚存，修复致命创伤需要很长时间的休眠过程，这已经是许久以后的事情了。 无论怎么样，超人回来了，就这样鲜活理智得站在所有人面前。一觉醒来，仿佛他从没有离开过，属于他的标志依旧充斥于大都会的各个角落，希望也就此生生不息。

很快他们开始了真正意义上的工作。在蝙蝠侠稳健地调遣下，母盒被超人与维克多协力分离，与此同时，外围的多数居民悉数被巴里转移到安全的地方。  
处于弱势的荒原狼在联盟成员的合力抗击中迸发出尖利的咒骂，剩下的类魔感受到它与时俱增的恐惧从而调转了攻击对象，它们从四面八方源源不断地飞来，围困住这头怪物，欣喜若狂地拉扯，撕咬。

蝙蝠侠选择了一个恰当的时间点结束了这场的战斗的指挥，展开羽翼一般的披风落回她身旁。他们欣赏这头可悲的怪物陷于类魔的攻击拼命挣|扎又无数次被淹没。  
“恐惧的力量是无限的。”布鲁斯在她耳边说，“而人类善于恐惧。”

戴安娜瞥见他肩膀和腹部触目惊心的伤口，就像从骨髓深|处由内向外生长出大片的蔓地榕。  
她低下头，盯着自己的脚尖，盯着磨损的战靴。这双战靴在很久之前曾涉足一片看不见光明的土地，在阿瑞斯的怒火与短暂的失真里，大兵握紧她的双手。那双手明明颤抖地厉害，揭露了他直接坦然的恐惧，但史蒂夫在微笑，这种微笑很快演变成大笑，他努力朝自己张大嘴巴，清晰地，一字一顿地，刻不容缓地说着

“我爱你。”

“他们很坚强，他们从不曾被轻易击倒。”  
沉默许久以后，戴安娜终于找回了自己的声音。  
布鲁斯没有再多说什么，他只是指了指刚才被甩飞出去的——现在正卡在石峰中的那柄剑。

“戴安娜，不是所有人都能够学会无畏。我们都曾尝过害怕的滋味。”人类是脆弱的，他们时刻需要超级英雄来保护，他们曾在恐惧中挣扎，却能够教会我们何为英勇，教会那些英雄如何拯救自己。

他把手指转向荒原狼，不容置疑地说，“击败它，戴安娜，击败它。”

击败它。战胜它。击败一个勇气尽失的敌人，这对战士来说轻而易举。她的足尖轻踏于剑端，剑身在空中利落的反转一周，剑柄被她稳稳接在手心里。  
亚马逊女战士深呼一口气，她向荒原狼高高跃起，仿佛一杆破开云端的十字架，驻足于正义女神的天枰上俯首以看一整个蔚蓝的世界。  
利剑击破铠甲的声音在戴安娜耳廓中奏响。她看到光，更多更多的光争先恐后冲碎黑夜的屏障，一开始只有一小片，仿佛经过树影阻隔后的斑点，她听不到别的什么东西，耳畔只剩下温和的风，那些光在夸大，延长，拓宽，直到一整个视野都被回光所留白。

8.  
会议室里摆了一张起码有八米长的木桌，延桌摆放六把质地舒适的转椅，椅背上还刻有不同人的名字。  
“Wonder Woman”，戴安娜很喜欢这串英文字母。

他们刚刚开过会，讨论了联盟的名称与图标，此刻所有人都疲倦地瘫在转椅上。 正义联盟，她对这个奇怪的称呼报以微笑。

巴里正猛嚼韦恩家特制的树莓派，亚瑟与维克多陷入沉思，而克拉克肯特盯着布鲁斯韦恩的脖子耿耿于怀，就好像他没有用牙齿而是要用眼睛在蝙蝠侠的脖子上盯出一个洞来。  
戴安娜注意到布鲁斯笑了一下，她不确定这算不算微笑，因为韦恩刚才调侃地说，“咬人使你秦兴过来了吗，克拉克。”，着听起来像是一句俏皮话，理所因当搭配以轻|浮的笑容。  
克拉克立即尴尬地别过脸去，其他联盟成员面面相觑，没人知道韦恩把死而复生的而且脏兮兮的记者送回肯萨斯的那个晚上究竟发生了什么。  
不过那不重要，因为布鲁斯宣布散会了。

戴安娜有一整个闲散的下午，漫无目的地游走在哥谭街头。离两点还有十五分钟，她穿过无人的街心公园，在长春花坛边的长椅一端安静地坐下来。刚刚下过雨，木板上还有未干的水珠，她对此不管不顾，抬头对着哥谭灰蒙蒙的天空出发呆。  
直到长凳的木板轻微摆动，戴安娜才意识到有人过来，她扭头望去，一个小女孩正坐在另一头摆动短小的双腿。她嚼着泡泡糖，碎布裙子上绽放出一朵油渍。

她们对视片刻，戴安娜在人类女孩清澈的双眸中找到了某种胆怯与莫名奇妙的羞涩。她埋头思考了几分钟，跑到公园门口的移动冰淇淋车卖了两支奶油冰淇淋。圆滚滚的冰淇淋球像雪堆积在甜筒里，散发一阵美妙的香气。  
她把其中一个递给小女孩，后者完全没有怀疑便接过。

理所当然她们搭话了。

“妈妈一会儿就来找我。”女孩吐掉嘴里的泡泡糖，嚼着冰淇淋小心翼翼打量她。“爸爸也会来，但是我把裙子碰脏了。可这不怪我，我讨厌穿裙子！”  
“用水一冲就不见了。”戴安娜笑了笑，索性又补充道，“我以前也讨厌穿裙子。不能跑又不能跳，实在是太麻烦了！”

女孩小小欢呼一声以表赞同，她接着骄傲的扬起脸说，“我觉得别的什么裙子都不好看，但婚纱除外。妈妈穿婚纱特别漂亮！我看过照片，她看起来像个公主。”  
她们之间的空气短暂地凝结了一会儿。

“你穿过婚纱吗？”她歪着脑袋问。  
“没有。”  
“那可真遗憾。”女孩耸耸肩，又把注意力集中在消灭冰淇淋上。几分钟后她兴奋地跳下长椅向公园大门奔去。  
远处一个穿套裙的妇人正对着她微笑，女孩奔过去牵住她的手，戴安娜注意到她纤细的无名指上戴了戒指——一颗钻石盘踞在精巧的银环上，像一颗星。

她没有看见女孩的父亲，但可以想象他必然是存在的，也许在街边打电话，也许坐在车里抽烟，他真实存在着，流露在女人和孩子每一句话语后翻卷起的音节，在那颗漂亮的钻石里——男人，女人，与他们的孩子。

“就像需要了解彼此一样缓慢，我们总能好起来。但愿如此。”  
这样幻想着，戴安娜闭上双眼。这颗蔚蓝的星球在她眼前飞速旋转，哥谭所有的建筑都消弭于无形。她置身于1918年天堂岛最瑰丽的那片海。飞鸟鸣叫着盘旋于高空，轻柔的海风压弯天堂岛上的万千草木，天穹尽头，落日的霞光与黑夜彼端相接，仿佛一道细长的线，博尔普斯金灿灿的琴弦，而她披散黑发行走于蓝海之东，脚腕上缠一根白缎带。

大兵站在波澜起伏的海面东端，背着光，浑身上下都被镀上一层细腻与朦胧。史蒂夫将双手藏在身后，用他漂亮的蓝眼睛迎接她，睫毛下一块细小的阴影随之轻颤。  
“戴安娜，你猜我将要做什么。”他像个顽皮的孩子那样微笑起来，展开双臂，仿佛鸟儿展开他们的翅膀。

她从来没有那么快活过，全身每一个细胞都在引吭高歌。她开始奔跑，疯狂地奔跑。划开风，溅出一身海浪。她奔向他，高高跃起，把怀中无数晶莹的钻石泼洒向苍莽的天穹。漫天钻石般星淼的见证下，踩着霞光最后一丝余烬，她扑进史蒂夫结实的臂弯，用双手勾住男人的脖子，在他耳边大笑着呼出热气。  
“你将向我求婚。”女战士的声音淹没在海浪空灵的歌谣里，风嚣与寂静里。

两点整，公园东边的钟声惊飞一群在花坛旁啄食的白鸽。戴安娜倚靠着长椅缓缓睁开双眼，还没来得及吃掉的冰淇淋化在衣裙上，空气中浮动着奶油的甜香。  
不再是阴天，太阳最终还是出现在该出现的位置。伴随着一声接一声如絮语般沉长的钟响，戴安娜扬起脸，目光像柄锐利的箭簇，穿透洁白的羽毛，雨水，云层，星宿，直到勒特河最遥远的彼岸。

她看到了回光。

fin.


End file.
